There are conventional processes of drilling a hole for a well and lining the drilled hole with casing. Similarly, there are conventional processes for perforating and completing a well.
Many wells produce fluids (e.g., oil or water) by using artificial lift to force (i.e., pump) the fluids from the bottom of the well to the surface. Mechanical pumps are often used to provide the artificial lift. The mechanical pump is located at or near the bottom of the well bore. There are different methods to drive the downhole pumps, including by supplying electricity from the surface or mechanically driving the pump from the surface.